Fall
by faitherz9723
Summary: Cat and jade have been bestfriends since they were young but something happens to both and everything changes and not for the better. can cat and jade find their way back to each other? some Bade eventually Cade I DON'T OWN ANYTHING warning:scenes of rape and violence; happy ending
1. Chapter 1

**Fall**

Hiya I'm cat, you may know me as the ditsy red head who everyone makes fun of but truth be told I'm actually really smart I just don't act like it because it only makes life more real and I'd rather I stay where everything is like the smell of roses and the taste of candy (easy). Everyone knows me as that loopy girl who likes bibble and jumping around on bouncy shoes but there's one person who know the real me and that would be jade west. Jade knows my story ever since we were little she knew everything, I told her about my brother, about how my parents basically disowned me because of the way I act… if only they knew why I act like this maybe they would be more like parents and less like strangers. There's a story of what made me this way but I don't want to get to far ahead, first I want to tell you about my relationship with jade. My relationship with jade is complex, we're best friends but then again we're not, her reputation is more important than I am. It didn't use to be that way, when we were younger we didn't care about what anyone thought, she wasn't all gothic either she was just about as sweet as I am now... I know right jade? Sweet? Well yeah she was, but something happen to her from the age of 12 to now at 16. Her father isn't very nice, some days she would come to my house with a bruised eye or a busted lip, she would try to cover it with makeup but that didn't work I still saw and I guess she didn't like that I could see because she started pushing me away and we started not seeing each other for weeks then it became months and now the only time we see each other is in school and that's the only time we get to talk too…. I miss her, the feeling of losing your best friend is horrible I mean even though she is still there it still feels like she is completely gone and there is nothing I can do about it.

**First day of school: 10****th**** grade**

So it's the first day of school and I'm a little nervous of what this year is going to be like. Its first period and jade is in my class and I want to sit with her but I'm scared she'll yell at me, it has happened before I don't know why but it's like she hates everyone including me. I walk closer to the seat next to her but then beck walks in and I know there is no chance. My relationship with jade is so much more different than any other relationship, you see I'm like in love with jade and she knows…. I think that's why she pushed me away also. She probably thinks I'm some freak I'm not though… you can't control what your heat makes you feel. Slowly I'm getting over her though it'll just take some time but I'll be over her soon. I actually have a crush on this guy right now he's super cute and sweet, his name is Brent I've known him since 8th grade but I'm just now starting to notice how cute he is. Jade has always been the only person I've ever had eyes for, no one else could take her place in my heart… not even now.

**Lunch time:**

I'm sitting at the lunch table with the new girl Tori, André and Robbie when Beck and Jade come to sit, I can't help but stare because I see a light purple color on her cheek I can't help but think about if maybe Beck is hurting her to, I'm about to say something when Tori calls me, I must have been out of it because everyone's staring at me like I've been asked something and my response of course is "whaty" they look at me with their usual confused stare but I'm used to it so I just twirl my red locks between my fingers, but I notice while everyone else looks away she keep looking at me and it's not a weird look like everyone else gives me, it's a look where I can see some emotion and I realize that the old jade is still in there and I'm going to try everything I can to bring her back, if not to everyone… at least to me.

**I kind of like this story but I really would love to have some feedback it helps my writing process thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: a few chapters may be triggering to rape victims do not read if that is the case. **

After lunch I walk to my locker to get the rest of my books so I won't have to come back before I leave because sikowitz is my last class. I notice that the school is unusually quiet and I start to look around noticing that beck and jade are gone then I hear yelling and I know exactly who it is. They come around the corner yelling about girls and how much jades jealousy is getting in the way of their relationship then beck says something that even the ditsy red head I act as would think is stupid "YES JADE I CHEATED ON YOU! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?" he says and if possible the hall got even quieter than before and jade just walks out the front door I think about following her but if I know jade as well as I think I do she'll come to me if she wants to be bothered. After getting out of sikowitz class I make my way home, go in the house see my dad on the couch and quietly make my way upstairs knowing if I wake him out of his drunken slumber I would be in big trouble. I should probably tell you some things about my family and how I became cat. It started when I was about 13 back then I was Catarina valentine with brown hair instead of red, my brother was 16, he was always weird which is why I don't get why my parents treat me differently… anyway I was going on 14 in two weeks and my brother always said I was special to him… I never knew what that meant but this time he showed me.

**Flashback:**

_I was sitting on my bed waiting for jade to meet me so we could go to the skating rink like we always do when it's around our birthdays we would either go skating or bowling; we always said that those two things would be __**our**__ thing no one else's just ours. Someone knocks on my door and thinking it's jade I open it to be surprise by seeing my brother standing at the door with a black box with a red ribbon it's a big box but what really sets me off about this is that number one: he never gives me presents before my birthday and number two: he looks unusual…like he's up to something. He pushes the present closer to me as if to tell me to take it but I don't because I'm freaking terrified. The kind of look in his eyes isn't normal it's this evil look but on the outside he's just smiling? He pushes the present more forcefully into me and I whimper a little. When he is fully in the room he closes and locks the door and what terrifies me even more is that when I finally open the box there are knives and handcuffs and what looks like a whip, he says something about how this is love and that no love is stronger than his love for me but I'm too focused on what's in the box to fully comprehend what was happening. _

**End of Flashback:**

I am forced to stop my story because there is a knock on the door and when I open it I'm surprised to see who it is.

**Thanks for reading. If you like it let me know, give me suggestions and hope you have a wonderful day **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING but Brent… I own him; **

**Hey there beautiful people I would like to thank you for reading this so far it really does mean a lot.**

As I'm opening the front door I'm surprised at who I see. It's Brent with a bouquet of beautiful roses.

"Hey cat, how are you?" he says as he hands me the roses I smile and say "I'm good Brent how are you?" I invite him in because my dad has left for work without a goodbye like he always does.

"Hey, look I can't stay long because I have band rehearsal but I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime." Yes he's in a band he is the lead guitarist, he kind of reminds me of the lead singer from the vamps; Bradley is it? Yeah him he's so freaking adorable but Brent has these light baby blue eyes and you can basically see right through them.

"Yeah I would love to!" I say with the same smile I had since I opened the door but this time it's wider, he's about to say something when there is another knock on the door. I excuse myself and put the flowers down, when I open the door I'm even more surprised because one: I'm trampled by a body and two: it's jade and I can't tell whether I'm scared because Brent's here and I'm scared for his life or overjoyed because she's actually hugging me, but my joy soon ends when she lets go and notices Brent. I want to laugh because he looks like he's about to pee himself but then again I want to cry because I can see tears in her eyes, I pull her closer and whisper for her to go to my room but as we all know jade won't just leave when you tell her to, she slowly walk over to Brent and grab the front of his shirt

"If you ever and I mean EVER tell anyone what you saw here today, I will personally get my scissors cut your balls off and make you eat them you got that?" you see jade doesn't like for people to see her cry so she makes sure her nods his answer but this time he actually does pee a little… good thing he has a car because he has a huge spot on the front of his pants. She lets go of the front of his shirt and I swear I have never seen anyone move as fast as he did to get out of that door, he also might have second thoughts about our date, that actually makes me kind of sad I like him hopefully he'll still want to. As I look back at jade she is staring at me and it's the one where she is letting herself be vulnerable around me like when we were younger, a look I haven't seen in almost two years, a looks I will always treasure. I'm so used to her bitch face that the look she's giving me now is almost overwhelming. She takes my hand gently and leads me to my room and from experience I know she doesn't want to talk. I could never say this to anyone because she would kill me with her bare hands but jade loves to cuddle; she once told me that cuddling was like a safe haven for her and that she could only do it with certain people. Jades cuddles are like gold and you have to treasure it because that's her way of saying that you're special to her and that no one can replace you. The one thing that makes me sad and a bit jealous though is that she has cuddled with beck and I know it sounds ridiculous but until beck I was the only person she cuddled with she wouldn't even hug her mom when she was little so I felt special. to be lying beside her right now and cuddling means so much to me and it just proves that I'm one more step closer to getting my old jade back.

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4

**I sadly don't own anything**

I awaken to fingers in my hair moving in a relaxing motion, I don't want to move because one: it feels really good and two: …it feels REALLY good so I sit there for a while just playing possum but if I know jade as well as I think I do she knows I'm awake so I open my eyes slightly to see that the position we were in before we fell asleep is not the same now…. Come to think of it I don't even remember falling asleep to begin with, from what I remember it was about 10 or so when we came up to my room but do we ever really know when we fall asleep? Anyway back to what I was saying, the position we are in now is: my head on her stomach, our legs intertwined with her left arm wrapped around my back with the other hand in my hair, it sounds extremely uncomfortable but it's not, it's surprisingly really comfortable. I look at the clock on the wall to see that it's 2 am, what we are doing up at 2 am? I dunno but it's probably time to try and talk to her. As soon as I'm about to move she speaks "why was he here?" she says and I'm surprised that's the first thing she says but I answer "he wanted to take me out on a date" the motion in my hair stops and I know she doesn't like that answer

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes. He's a sweet guy and I like him" she pushes me off of her.

"What's wrong with you?" I say getting angry at her behavior.

"You can't go with him" she says as she gets up from the bed

"Why can't I?"

"Because you can't cat!"

"You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot date! At least not without reason"

"Cat you know what happen last time" I can tell there's something more too why she doesn't want me to go out with him.

"That's not your problem I'll handle it if it happens again. I mean I hope it doesn't but I'll handle it if it does… I don't think he's that kind of guy"

"you didn't think Adam was that kind of guy either… but Okay, sorry for being worried about you I will never do it again" she says as she's about to leave the room and I regret being so rude. I know she's just looking out for me but jade has always sent me mixed signals, one minute she's acting like she cares and then the next she acts like I don't exist. I stop her at the door.

"Wait. No. I'm sorry it's just that…" I look at her and sigh. I want to tell her my feelings about how she treats me like the ghost she doesn't believe in, but I can't just yet, she's going through a tough time already and I don't want her feeling worst. I'll tell her eventually. But for right now we are going to talk about her.

"Never mind it's nothing. Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

She looks at me skeptically then sighs and I know I'm in for a long ride.

**So I know this chapter was kind of boring but in the next chapter I'll tell you what happened to jade. And in the future chapters what happened with cats' last boyfriend and finish telling you about her brother… cat has had bad luck.**

**If you could possibly leave suggestions and feedback that would be wonderful have a great day fellow fanficians is that a word?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing school has been kicking my ass but I hope you enjoyed the story so far and the future chapters.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

As we're sitting on the bed jade starts to talk I can see that whatever she's about to say won't be good and that she is going to tell me everything and that I have to be strong for her because she needs to be the weak one for a change. She starts telling me how she is hurt that beck is cheating on her and how he's starting to disrespect her. She starts is a low voice

"I saw him yesterday with some bimbo named Lauren" she says with disgust. "You know Lauren right? The one that kind of looks like tori but uglier?" she says and I think that's the first time jade has semi complimented tori, but I know who she is talking about because she is in my algebra class…. I thought she was pretty but I simply nod and she continues. "Yeah well they were all cuddly and I could have sworn I saw them kissing so when confronting beck he yelled at me and said I was to possessive and that he needed he's "space" not even explaining what the hell he was doing with her and then admitting that her was cheating I swear I wanted to cut him with my scissors….. But I think that was his cowardly way of telling me that he wanted to break up and you know what…. I'm not even mad that he wanted to break up. It just hurt that he would do this to me without even feeling bad after everything I told him…. He was the only person that I ever really loved." She says as she gets a faraway look in her eyes and I just reach over to wrap an arm around her and pull her close and I know that this was her breaking point because she falls into my arms with no hesitation and just cries. Soon jade stops crying and we are just laying here it's 3:30 now, she was crying for half an hour and now I'm staring at the ceiling when I feel fingers fiddling with the bottom of my shirt and that warm skin against mine and I look down to realize that she has fallen asleep and she looks so peaceful so I don't wake her and just let myself sleep into the darkness of sleep as well.

The next day I'm alone in bed and I miss the warmth of her next to me, and I know I'm in trouble because all the progress I have made trying to get over her is slowly crumbling before my eyes and I can't stop it, it's like she has some kind of pull over me and her coming to me every time she has a problem is not helping. Not being around her helped. I sigh and get ready for school, when I get down stairs I can feel that something is off and then my brother appears smiling that same smile he had on my 14th birthday and I run out of the house as fast as I can. When arriving at school I see jade at her locker but I take the safe approach of letting her come to me, I'm scared she'll reject me and I would be broken hearted all over again. While getting my books out of my locker I feel hands cover my eyes and I smile widely while turning around to see Brent there smiling as big as I am. It's not who I thought it was but it was not unpleasing either considering I thought he would never talk to me again.

"Hey cat" he says looking excited.

"Hiya" I say, wondering why he was so excited.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling Friday as our date" my smile lessens because I remember that only me and jade did that together but then again we haven't done it in two yea so is it still our thing? Maybe I'll take him up on the offer.

**Sorry this isn't longer but I'm trying. I hoped you like this chapter, I'll try and update faster but I hope you all have a wonderful weekend**


End file.
